


Presents

by Wolfie7877



Series: Oneshots (of anything you and I can think of) [5]
Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anti - Freeform, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Birthday Presents, Emotional Hurt, Inspired by Fanart, Presents, antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie7877/pseuds/Wolfie7877
Summary: Inspired by fanart by maskman626---Sean receives a gift from Anti.





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> i just got a vibe from reading this lil comic, that anti actually did have a real gift for him and he just decided not to give it to him cuz he got his feeling hurt :( xd

****

(Art by maskman626 on Deviantart)

<https://www.deviantart.com/maskman626/art/Presents-662118752>

 

 

**"Presents"**

 

 

**Antisepticeye's POV:**

I huffed out a breath of relief, slouching forward in my wobbly, uncomfortable wooden chair, looking proudly upon the nicely blue wrapped gift. I settled my clawed hand over the top of it as I saw the clock hit noon, and focused on the world just beyond the mind I lived in. I closed my eyes, gripping onto the blue gift, and transferred myself out into the open. When I opened my eyes I was in Sean's room, with the door closed and the covers on his bed tangled on the floor. I sighed and lifted the lump of blankets onto the mattress. "Where are you?" I thought.

A clash of metal and cuss words could be heard in the distance, muffled by the walls of the room. I peeked out of the bedroom door, keeping the wrapped box behind my back. Sean stood in the kitchen, balancing his phone in one hand and his plate in the other. On the floor was a steaming mess of egg and cheese partially covered with a flipped pan, that was presumably dropped unintentionally. Sean tossed his plate carelessly into the sink, typing angrily into his phone with his thumb. I stood behind him silently, observing as he stared at the mess helplessly.

"Need some help?" I smirked, my quiet tone bouncing of the walls loudly.

"I- SH- FUCK!" He yelped, startled my my voice. He glared angrily but nodded. "Please and Thank you, you bloody bastard..." He mumbled, distracting himself with the buzz of his phone, trailing into the living room.

I looked at the mess on the floor and snarled, it slowly disappeared from existence and instead materialized on the stove as if nothing happened, they looked rather tasty. I looked back up at Sean, his brows furrowed and frustrated, I walked closer silently and assumed his birthday wasn't going to plan. My hand tightened on the blue surprise. "Jack."

"Buzz off, Anti." Sean mumbled grumpily, his eyes never leaving his phone.

I rolled my eyes, bringing the present out to the front of me, and called out again. "Jack."

"BUZZ. OFF." He snapped. My smile dropped, returning his cold stare.  _That was uncalled for_. I looked down at the gift at the same time he did, and watched my claws tear into the pretty blue. "Anti..." He said apologetically.

I shoved the box into his arms, casting a spell as I shadowed away. He looked down at the box cluelessly once he thought I'd left, curiously lifting the lid off of the ripped box. "Oh." he mumbled to himself, pulling out a blob of black fabric. "It's a... pants..?"

I smirked, feeling satisfied with my revengeful dark magic. I crept up behind him as he analyzed the sight before him.

"And they look like my jeans..." Sean looked down painfully slow as he realized that his pants were missing, and had somehow appeared in the box.

"Happy birthday, Jackaboy." I whispered in his ear before transferring myself back to his room, able to hear his angry protest from down the hall. I sighed and opened up my fist, in the middle was a bright green eye about the size of a bouncy ball. The eye moved around in my palm, every detail glimmering in the soft light of the afternoon. "Hey, Sam." I mumbled.

Sam replied by hovering towards me and curling up on my shoulder, purring a quiet tune.

I huffed and fell back on Sean's bed, fading back into the place I called home, Sam of course following me closely. "What a shame." I said bluntly. "You would've made a great birthday present."

Sam purred sadly and stroked the top of him, and soon darkness came over us both, and we fell asleep in the middle of the day.


End file.
